


In Which Cas and Dean Make a Phone Call

by EddieFook



Series: Skirt!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So their Something Differents have been fun and wild, but what happens when Cas wants to try Someone different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas and Dean Make a Phone Call

“I think we should call Benny.” Cas said from his position on Dean’s chest. Their sweat fused them together and his brown hair was stuck to his forehead. He traced his lover’s pec muscles as Dean hummed.

“Why do you wanna call Benny?’ Dean asked dreamily. “You thinking about hunting vamps?”

Cas shook his head and smiled with just his lips. It was a smile Dean couldn’t say no to even if he had a gun pointed at his head. He nodded pointedly at the nightstand where more than just a bottle of lube was hidden. When they used _all_ the contents in their nightstand Sam complained he would have to move at least two states away to get away from their shouting.

“You have something planned don’t you?” Cas refused to answer his boyfriend’s question only to kiss him loudly while Dean’s thumbs massaged the crease between Cas’s thighs and hips.

They didn’t talk much after that. Cas’s black miniskirt was shoved high on Dean’s hips and Cas rode and rode and rode.

Dean was torn. On the one hand he wanted Cas to forget this whole “we should call Benny” thing. He was nervous, what if Benny said no? What if he said yes? What then? On the other hand Dean kind of…hoped it would happen. In a memory Dean buried for years but couldn’t ever get rid of was one time in one of the high school closets he’d been at he had hooked up with two guys. As he was swallowing a shaft a cock was pounding his ass and when he allowed it to resurface Dean remembered it as one of his better sexual encounters. But now he was comfortable with who he was and what he liked and he allowed himself to think about what it would be like with Cas. Cas the dude he was in love with. And he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Benny a time or two.

So after a spectacular finish with Cas screaming in Enochian and Dean’s “son of a fucking BITCH!” shaking the walls, Dean nodded.

“We should call Benny.”

***

Sam nearly cried in relief when the couple said they were going on a hunt. He was looking forward to actually sleeping without the necessity of ear plugs, headphones, and the occasional extra pillow over his head.

Both of them could feel how nervous Dean was becoming. His fingers never stopped twiddling over the Impala’s dials. Finally Cas took Dean in hand and rubbed small circles into his palm.

“Do you want to talk?” The question was soft and Dean knew. This was _Cas_ the dude would never judge, leave, or hurt him.

“Why Benny?” That question surprised them both, he wasn’t expecting that to come out first.

“I saw you rutting in Purgatory.” There was no judgment, no anger, just support and love.

Dean thought back to that memory. Early on, shortly after Benny had helped him out for the first time, Dean had kissed him. Hard. It seemed Purgatory let out not just his killer side, but a deeper side he’d kept to himself for a long time. Benny returned the kiss and that was all. Dean didn’t do relationships and Benny didn’t want one. So when either needed to blow off steam they ate the other’s face.

Until kissing wasn’t enough. It was after a hard fight with some Leviathan and Dean was frustrated at not finding Cas, _again_ , that Benny took him. He bent Dean over a tree and loosened his pants just enough to get to his ass. After a few swipes of prep he sheathed himself and Dean had never felt so alive. It was rough, dirty, and hard and Dean loved it. He didn’t need to keep quiet, he didn’t need to be ashamed because holy damn he liked this, he could just be free.

“I didn’t know,” he said softly. “I’m sorry,” Cas smiled at him lovingly.

“Don’t be, I’m sorry it wasn’t me first inside you, but you found an amazing part of yourself. Besides Benny and I…”

“What?! No way!”

Cas bobbed his head to the side in a non-comitial way that made Dean’s mind come up with all sorts of dirty things.

“This isn’t what you wanted to say.”

“I dunno,” Dean was silent as he drove and watched the road still feeling Cas’s calming hand. “What if…what if I like it _too_ much?”

“You mean what if you like it and won’t be satisfied with just me?” Cas said with no hint of judgment in his voice.

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, nodding.

“Me too,” Cas looked down at their hands. Dean looked at him in shock. “We’ve been trying something different for a while, and every time I’ve loved it so much I want to do just that forever.” Dean nodded again.

“Well, um, I guess if this goes well we could work something out with Benny.”

“Will you,” Cas played with Dean’s fingers, refusing to look up, “Will you still love me?”

Dean pulled the Impala over in some parking lot, they had just reached the town limits. They had a little time before they called Benny, and this was something Dean needed to say head on facing his boyfriend.

“Nothing will get me to stop loving you Castiel.”

“But—” He was silenced by a passionate kiss.

“Nothing.” Dean said firmly.

They found a hotel, pricier than Dean was used to as Cas insisted on a king bed _and_ an extra-large hot tub.  Dean called Benny from the room and his knees were shaky when he heard that molasses drawl.

“Be there in fifteen brother,” Dean threw his cell on the side table and tackled his boyfriend. They rested heavily on one another and kissed like it was going out of style. Dean knew he was bruising Cas’s lips, but he couldn’t care. He wanted Cas to know he was always going to love the dude, he would never leave.

And boy did Cas get that message. He clawed at Dean’s sides where his shirt had ridden up and his legs came around Dean’s lower back and held him in like a vice. Their soft noises grew louder and when there was a knock on the door Dean’s lips were raw and Cas’s hair was stuck up in all kinds of ways.

“You sure?” Dean whispered, Cas nodded and loosened his legs so Dean could get the door.

He’d forgotten how devastatingly handsome Benny was. Not that he’d ever give up Cas, or find anyone as astounding as his boyfriend, but _damn_ Benny was good looking. Especially with his cap raked over one eye and his shirt tight over his wide muscles.

“Looks like you started the party without me brother,” he looked at Cas who was stretched out on the bed, a perfect picture of invitation. Cas nodded slightly and Benny backed Dean into the wall shoving his tongue in and closing the door with his foot. Dean moaned into the kiss, it wasn’t like Cas, but it was good. Wide, unfamiliar hands came to his sides and caressed gently and Dean sighed a moan when Benny moved to kiss down his jaw. He growled when he got to Dean’s tee-shirt under his plaid over-shirt under his leather jacket.

“Why do you have to wear so many damn layers,” he growled and Dean felt another mouth at his ear.

“That’s what I keep saying,” Cas was in his tee-shirt and jeans, his trench coat, socks, and boots gone. They both mouthed at Dean’s face and Dean was getting too far gone to make any witty comebacks. His two outer layers were gone as four hands pushed them away and then, after a silent permission from Dean, the oldest Winchester got to watch his boyfriend suck Benny’s tongue down. His eyes were screwed shut and his entire body was tensed and Dean had to rub his jeans because son of a bitch that was hot. Maybe their next something different could be a camera…

But Dean didn’t want to be let out for long, he stripped Benny of his cap and jacket, toeing off his boots and socks in the process. Cas broke away from the kiss only to suction on to Dean who started gasping and bucking when Benny’s hand came down to grope him openly.

“That’s it brother,” was Benny’s voice always this slow and thick? Dean didn’t care he broke from Cas’s mouth only to open his lips wide and shove Benny’s mouth in next to Cas’s. The kiss took time to find what was comfortable, but soon all three tongues were shoving roughly into mouths and hips were jerking when sneaky hands snaked down to bulges and asses.

Dean was going wild, there were so many hands and bodies moving around that it was hard to concentrate on what his task or intention was supposed to be. Touches were half forgotten as there was something new to explore, and this was when they had their clothes _on_.

Speaking of… Dean broke away and watched for a moment as Benny and Cas fused back together. This was so much hotter than he’d thought and he could be fine watching this till the end of time. But there was too much fabric between them. He pulled his own shirt off and then yanked at Cas’s, the man made a broken sound when he was pulled away from Benny but it didn’t last long as he just latched on to Dean’s nipple. Benny got the message and lost his shirt and kissed Dean roughly as Cas sucked his nipples into hardness. Cas and Dean both worshipped his broad chest with their hands and lips.

Dean didn’t know or care whose hands went to undo his belt and jeans, but his shaft was grateful and his mind said that wasn’t a bad idea. He reached out for Benny first as he swallowed the man’s tongue. There was no finesse or ceremony, he just shoved pants, boxers, everything. Cas tisked at his nipple and pulled away with a pop.

“So impatient,” he grinned a dark smile at Benny who kissed him lightly. “I think we should do something about that.” Dean whined, he knew that threat, it meant that Cas would take for freaking ever with him and he would have to wait hours before coming. “However,” Cas rubbed his tented jeans, “I don’t think I can wait that long.” Cas kissed a naked Benny as Dean dropped to his knees and started kissing the heated skin. Benny moaned into Cas’s mouth and Dean tapped Cas’s side to get his attention.

“I think calling Benny was a _very_ good idea,” he looked at the thick cock in front of him, curving proudly up to Benny’s stomach. The head was a beautiful pink and Dean took it easily into his mouth without any trepidation. For a while he just concentrated on the head, tonguing the slit and sucking softly at the sensitive spot just under the head.

He heard smacking sounds above him and looked up to see lips were locked together again. Still paying attention to Benny’s head Dean opened his boyfriend’s pants and massaged the bulge through his underwear and Cas started keening loudly. His hand came down to fist Dean’s hair and after a few more minutes of Dean’s teasing Cas took matters into his own hands and pushed his pants down. Dean popped off long enough to smirk up.

“Who’s impatient now?”

“Shut up,” Cas bent down to take Benny in his mouth and with his task taken away Dean turned on Cas’s cock. He could hear Benny hiss above them and he had to know Benny was enjoying Cas’s talented mouth.

“Damn angel,” Benny hissed out, Dean sucked more of his boyfriend down but looked up and caught Benny’s lust blown eyes. “How does he do that?” Dean pulled off for a moment to look at Cas’s smirking mouth around Benny’s shaft. In an easy motion he dove down and was buried in the soft curls at Benny’s base

“No gag reflux,” Dean said proudly and he moved over to suck one of Benny’s balls into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” both men could feel the strong body thrown back. They worked a rhythm and had Benny a moaning mess after a very short time. Benny seemed to come through his haze enough to realize Dean was still painfully in his jeans and he eased the man up so he could pull the pants away while Dean kissed him into oblivion.

“We should get to the bed,” Cas sounded as normal as ever and it was a fight between Benny and Dean who got to tackle the former angel and kiss his precum soaked lips. Dean won which was fine since Benny just picked both of them up and threw them on the king sized bed.

“You think we gonna be rolling around on this here bed?” he drawled, but he didn’t get an answer, Cas and Dean were too busy sucking the other’s lips down and they found if they lay down on one another their leaking cocks could rub together.

“Oh no, you ain’t getting all the fun.” Benny jumped on them and rubbed himself shamelessly into Cas’s ass. His thick cock slid between Cas’s cleft getting precum everywhere. “Dean, Dean!” he slapped Dean’s ass to wake the hunter up,  “I’d be much obliged if I could have this here angel ride me,” Cas’s eyes went wide and Dean searched his face for any signs of hesitation. Cas nodded eagerly and Dean smiled. He was a bit disappointed he was going to be left out of this fun, but Benny interrupted his thoughts. “And I want _you_ , brother, to fuck my mouth,” Dean was off Cas in an instant and moving to Benny’s mouth and the other two men laughed. “Wait,” Benny smiled and Dean almost came, he massaged Cas’s ass, the one he was currently laying on top of. “Prep your angel for me brother,” Dean groaned and kissed Benny hard. Why did he not think this was going to be the hottest fucking shit he’d ever done? He rolled over Benny for a while and was only vaguely aware that Cas had shifted away. He was more aware when Cas pulled at their shoulders, the former angel pushed Benny on his back and straddled him backwards so his ass was on the vampire’s collarbone and his cock rested heavily between Benny’s nipples.

“Dean, prep me,” he ordered in his husky sex voice. Benny threw his head back and yelled when Cas returned his lips to his cock and Dean could only watch for a moment.

Benny opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Well they both did say prep his boyfriend. So he leaned down, kissed Benny lightly and then licked a long strip against Cas’s rim. The man shuddered so Benny decided to add in the torture and mouth at Cas’s balls. Dean grabbed roughly at Cas’s flesh and pulled his cheeks apart so he could tongue the tight muscle and he heard Cas moaning loudly around Benny’s cock. The vampire still sucked on Cas’s balls and his hands massaged both backs adding a scratch or seven every now and then.

Cas was going crazy, he thought he’d be ok with this, it wasn’t like he’d not sucked Dean down while Dean rimmed him, but he’d never had a mouth on his balls at the same time as a tongue in his ass. And the noises Dean and Benny were making were the most powerful thing the former angel of the lord had ever heard. He continued to make sucking noises that rivaled a porn star around an unfamiliar cock and felt an unfamiliar body shaking under him.

“Damn angel you could make a man come with just those lips,” Benny drawled out and Cas smirked. If they did this again he wondered if he could get the vampire to come without touch at all. He’d gotten Dean to the point where he could orgasm after Cas just making out and touching him everywhere except his shaft. Then again Dean was tied to a chair at the time…

Cas pulled off with an obscene pop making both men groan. Dean fucked him hard with three fingers and his tongue and Cas just pushed back opening his legs wider to really give Benny a show.

“Brother please,” Benny’s voice was haggard, he didn’t think he’d last much longer watching Dean’s tongue and fingers disappear in Cas’s very loose ass and feeling the heavy cock on his chest leaving a wet stripe on his left nipple. Dean pulled away and Cas sat up. The brunet turned himself to lay across Benny’s chest and he tongued his own precum off the vampire’s bud. He bit hard and twisted the other in his fingers and Benny groaned.

“How do you last?” Dean laughed at his friend’s honest question and spread lube all over his newly found second favorite cock.

“Most times I don’t, but he, ah, has a lot of stamina so it won’t matter if you come first.”

“I am so damn happy you called, brother,” Dean laughed again and pulled his boyfriend’s hips and slapped his rim a few times, first with his fingers and then with Benny’s cock. Cas broke away from licking Benny’s sweaty skin to grunt and moan. Dean teased a while more catching the rim with Benny’s tip, then only to take it away again.

“Dean stop fucking around,” Cas gritted out.

“But you’re the one fucking,” Dean teased he finally gave in to the begging moans of both men and slipped Benny’s cock in his boyfriend’s ass. Cas circled his hips a few times still laying across Benny’s chest and Dean watched, fascinated, as his pink rim swallowed the thick cock so beautifully. Then he had a thought, before they were going to start fucking really hard, and knowing Benny and Cas they were going to be fucking _hard_ he leaned in and licked the connection between them. He sucked Benny’s balls and licked up to Cas’s rim. He even stuck his tongue in behind the thick cock to trace veins and feel his boyfriend’s tight rim squeeze him down.

“Oh fuck, Dean,” both yelled and he smirked. He lapped and sucked a bit longer but he could tell it was an effort for the men not to move faster. They were keeping their pace slow in fear of hurting him and they needed to have skin slap skin.

Dean pulled back after one sweet kiss to where their skin met and he pushed on Cas’s hips hard. He grabbed with strong hands and increased their pace to the point where they were moving at a blur. Cas rose up and lay flush with Dean, his body bouncing up and down, his mouth open and moaning on his boyfriend’s tongue.

“Dean…” Benny called and Dean left Cas’s side and turned his back on his lover. He pushed his knees in Benny’s armpits and grabbed the headboard. He eased his aching cock in Benny’s mouth and moved his hips slowly. The vampire’s mouth was magical, not quite as perfect as Cas’s but Dean’s head rolled back at the warm, wet heat. He moved slowly, easily and groaned when a hand came to his ass and another to his back, and another to his thigh. He could still hear Cas bouncing hard, his grunts and the squeaking of the bed betraying everything. Somehow that made everything hotter, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was doing but not able to see…maybe their something different next time will be blindfolds. Maybe he could blindfold himself and get tied to the bed as Benny and Cas took him apart and had sex on top of him.   He groaned at all the images, well not images but noises, he could hear and was lost in pleasure when he felt a hard slap on his ass.

“Oh fuck yes, hit me again,” he yelled and another slap came. Cas was speeding up behind him and Dean was going crazy on the stinging heat slapping him. There was a slap again this time followed by Benny tapping out on his thigh. With great frustration Dean pulled out and Benny looked up at him in chastisement.

“Is that how you fuck a mouth? Cas I’m sorry for you,” he looked down at Cas who just nodded and fucked himself harder, probably not even aware he was being spoken to. “You fuck my mouth Dean Winchester, show your angel how you fuck a mouth.” Dean’s eyes widened and he cried out when Benny spanked his ass again. He thrust into the mouth again, this time holding on to the headboard not for leverage, but to stable him. He thrust hard and deep looking down at blue eyes to make sure this was ok. Benny just raised an eyebrow and winked and Dean’s composure broke in a million pieces.

He fucked in as hard and as deep as he could. His shaft slammed into the back of Benny’s throat but it seemed Cas wasn’t the only one in this bed with no gag reflex. As he thrust harder he was rewarded with open palm spanks and Cas’s nails digging into his sides.

“Ohh fuck,” Cas’s voice was ruined and Dean felt a hand leave him with Cas’s choked cries. Dean knew those noises and he would be damned if he didn’t get some of his boyfriend’s cum on his tongue. He eased his pace down and Benny smacked his thigh in warning. He pulled away completely and gestured with his hand. Words it seemed were beyond him now. Dean had to pull Cas away so Benny could lay sideways across the bed to make room for Dean’s bowlegs. Cas whined and Dean thrust into him a few times just, well because. He slammed Cas back down on Benny and both men shouted out. This time Benny thrust up into Cas’s open ass and the former angel threw his entire body back in bliss.

He opened his blue eyes long enough to see his boyfriend lay himself over the vampire and ease his cock back into Benny’s mouth. Dean stretched his legs out and thrust down a few times deeply and was rewarded with hard spanks to his already red ass. Dean then smirked up at his soul mate and brought his mouth home. Cas started screaming in Enochian as Benny pounded his ass and Dean sucked him like a vacuum. When they weren’t shouting the noises their bodies were making were obscene and loud. Cas’s ass slapped hard on Benny’s balls and the other two men’s mouths were making wet slurping noises that all three were sure could be heard in the lobby three floors away. Then there was the thick sound of spanking on Dean’s ass and Cas just had to keep his eyes open to watch. He’d never known Dean liked to be hit, but now he thought he wanted to try it too.

He squeezed Benny’s hips and the vampire go the message and backed off moving his hands to scratch at Cas’s ass. Cas rubbed his boyfriend’s red skin and brought his hand down. The mouth on his shaft jumped and Dean let out a choked cry.

“Oh shit _Cas,_ hit me again,” he begged and he waited until another spank came before swallowing the shaft all the way down his throat. Cas found if he bucked his hips he could fuck himself both in Dean’s mouth and on Benny’s cock so he found a rhythm and went to town. He and Benny would take turns spanking Dean and Dean rewarded them by screaming around Cas’s cock.

Yet as lovely as this all was mouths were getting tired and it seemed as if Cas could pull them through another half hour of loud sex before they all came. So Benny tapped Dean’s hip and Dean in turn pulled off Cas’s cock.

“Fuck your boyfriend into this damn mattress, brother,” he commanded and Dean didn’t hesitate. He pulled Cas off Benny’s cock and shoved him down so his face was in the bed and his ass was in the air. Dean then pushed strong hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders roughly holding him down before he fucked in. He grunted hard when he sheathed himself in, and what started as sex became the overwhelming instinct to possess. He fucked Cas hard and deep in to the mattress and Cas cried out. His hips were a blur as he owned that ass completely.

After a while he slowed and felt Benny’s hands all over him guiding him to lay across Cas’s back. Benny held on to his hips to slow him and he moved to his legs to open him. Cas had no idea what was going on as Dean was busy sucking marks all over the back of his neck, but Dean knew exactly where Benny was going and he cried out when he felt a slick finger push roughly in.

“Ohhh,” he groaned, trying to get more of those fingers inside him.

“Fuck your boyfriend, brother,” Dean did as commanded, smoothly circling his hips in and out of Cas. When Dean had four fingers inside he knew Benny was about to make his move.

“Wait,” he dragged out, panting hard. He pulled away from Cas, “Baby roll over,” Cas did as requested instantly and was rewarded with his boyfriend hovering over him and his new lover hovering over him.

“What—oh, ohhhh,” Cas moaned loudly when Dean pushed his legs up and slid back in. Benny squatted behind Dean’s ass and gripped his hips so tightly Dean knew he was going to have bruises. And then…fucking shit and son of a bitch too Benny was inside him and pounding his ass raw. Dean didn’t even need to fuck Cas because the force of Benny’s thrusts were doing the job for both of them.

They all were a yelling, sweaty mess and Dean kissed Cas roughly biting on his lips as he felt his orgasm building inside. Benny couldn’t do much except rut into Dean, and Dean was taking him so perfectly and the image of Cas’s legs sprawled out under them and Dean’s open back between them was something Benny wanted to keep with him forever. He positioned himself closer and as he thrust his hips in he pulled Dean’s back and suddenly a spot was hit in Dean and Cas at the same time and both screamed breaking from the kiss. Benny roared affirmations as he felt Dean clenching around him.

“C-close,” Dean panted and Benny nodded. He thrust harder and deeper and then just like that Dean came. He came deep inside Cas screaming and shooting cum and grabbing hard at both Cas and Benny. The vampire was close after grunting out as Dean closed around him he pulled out just at the last second and moved his hand like lightning milking his orgasm out. He painted Dean’s back white and cursed as he blacked out from the sheer power of the orgasm.

He fell back on the bed stroking himself into oblivion as Dean panted on Cas’s chest. Cas whined after a while and Dean went into quick action murmuring apologies. In a practiced motion he swallowed his boyfriend’s leaking cock and shoved three fingers in his hole. Then with another practiced movement he pulled the fingers out and shoved them in Cas’s mouth. Benny watched, transfixed as a former angel sucked cum from his own ass off Dean’s wide fingers. Dean sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head completely down. He shoved his fingers back in again, twisted his wrist, scissored his fingers open and then pulled out to have Cas suck on them again.

Cas came the third time Dean’s fingers were in his mouth. It had originally been a joke, they were coming down from their high and Dean had stuck a finger back in Cas’s hole and pulled it out, slick and wet, and Cas had shocked those green eyes when he popped his mouth open and pulled the digits in. he shot out more cum and when Dean ever wanted his angel to orgasm hard he fed him his cum.

Their ears were still ringing from the shouts and as their bodies settled Cas and Dean tangled up in one another. Cas fell into a deep sleep quickly and Dean just doze, though he woke when he heard Benny shifting about.

A wet cloth came to his back and he hummed in thanks. When he heard more shifting he looked up to see his friend searching the mess of clothes for his jeans.

“What’re you doing?” his voice was raw and he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Leavin’ I figured you’d be finished with me.” Dean gave him a disgusted look.

“Don’t be stupid.” He raised his arm and gestured for Benny to come down on the bed. “We’re far from over.” His smile grew when Benny returned and nestled in on Cas’s other side.

“You know,” Dean said when he heard his boyfriend’s snores knowing the dude was _out_ , “He can take two cocks at a time.” He looked up at the vampire from his place on Cas’s chest. “We tried two weeks ago, me, him, and a purple vibrator.” Benny’s eyes widened.

“What was that like?”

“Sheer fucking heaven.” Dean smiled at the memory, being in Cas’s tight ass was perfect in itself but to have a buzzing cock in there with him…. “I think that’s what he had planned for today,” Dean leaned up and brushed a long hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes and Cas blinked in his sleep. “But we kinda got carried away.” Benny chuckled and Cas leaned in to the vibration.

“Can’t wait.” He murmured and kissed Cas’s shoulder. He then moved and kissed Dean quietly. They both fell asleep clutching Cas and imaging cocks and vibrators.


End file.
